


Innocence

by Loveliestlies



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Straykids, bangchan - Fandom, chan - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, Mentions Suicide, Murder, Obsession, Possesive, Stalking, Suicide, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Bang Chan, Yandere chan - Freeform, Yandere!chan/kind!innocent!reader, self indulgent writing, therapeutic writing, tw, will update as I post more, yandere chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveliestlies/pseuds/Loveliestlies
Summary: This is a yandere Bang Chan x an innocent kind reader. TW!!! There will be violence, kidnapping, stalking etc. all the jazz that comes with yandere fics. So be advised but enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s the first chapter! Please give me constructive criticism and your thoughts I’m very curious to hear what you guys think! Thanks and enjoy!

Chan was a sweet boy. He always had been since you first met him. He had started attending your school at the beginning of the school year. He must of already knew kids going to your school cause he made friends instantly and had a little clique he was always with.   
He was a little shy, a little hesitant to talk to people. He seemed bashful and reserved at first. But he was sweet. Sweet like honey, like sugar. He was addictive. Once you started talking to him you never wanted to stop. He was kind and quirky but he wasn’t interested in many people. You had to be special to be his friend. You had to pique his interest. And out of the months of him going to your school receiving countless love struck girls asking him out he had yet to accept a single invite or show interest in anyone for that matter.   
In the subject of love he seemed uninterested. Clueless maybe. You had heard rumors he had never dated before in his life, and you couldn’t help but wonder if they were true.   
You had always thought Chan was so great in so many different ways. Kind, intelligent, talented, charismatic. 

When Chan first laid his eyes on you he was intrigued. You were so cute, so sweet and kind and innocent. He wanted to get to know you more.   
He would purposely run into you in the hallways to talk to you. He would snag the seat next to you if you two had the same class. He began to get to know you more, bit by bit. What started as interest began to grow to liking and soon enough obsession.   
He switched his classes so nearly every one was with you. He was always sitting close to you in the cafeteria. He offered to tutor you in different subjects. He wanted to ask you out but was so terrified of rejection.   
What I’d you said no? (force them to say yes!). What if he figured out you were already with someone else (impossible). Or worse yet what if you looked at him in disgust? He couldn’t handle that.   
However the idea of being without you was just as unbareable. He longed for you every second of every minute of everyday. He was so obsessed with you his friends began to get worried. He would work you into conversation however he could. Bragging about you as if you were already his.   
Eventually his friends had had enough. 

Your science teacher had announced that he would be assigning students in pairs to work on a project that would be due in three weeks. Chan began to pray as hard as he could, to no one in particular. All he needed was to be your partner, and then he could set his plan into motion. He had been waiting for this opportunity for so long and it had finally been presented to him. 

“(Y/N) and Chan.” The teacher announced and Chan nearly jumped with joy. Of course he didn’t, he wanted to appear as cool to you. Nothing less.   
You turned your head to look back at him, him being a seat or two behind you and smiled at him kindly. He smiled back waving embarrassed. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest. This was so amazing! Finally! Within time everything that was meant to be would fall into place.   
“Now move seats so you’re next to your project and begin planning what you guys are gonna do for your project!” The teacher announced. You started to stand up but Chan shook his head grabbing his books and moving to you.   
“(Y/N)! Nice to see you! I’m glad we’re partners.” Chan said as he sat down in the desk beside you.   
“Me too!” You guys began to discuss the details of what your project would be. Every second Chan was mesmerized with you.   
“So who’s house should we do it at?” You questioned and he pretending to think over it some.   
“Would you mind if we did it at your house? There’s some construction happening at my house so it would just be easier to do it at yours.” He explained, the words flowing out of his mouth with utter ease.   
“That’s fine by me!” You guys planned a day and Chan felt his heart leap with joy. Everything was going perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright back with another chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. Again if you have any constructive criticism to give me please do! And tell me your thoughts and everything!

The weekend was finally here and Chan was more than ready to head to your house and set things into motion! He packed supplies for the project and headed to your house.  
You opened the door to a smiling Chan and quickly invited him inside.  
“Hey! Come on in.”  
Chan entered inside the house and felt a shiver run down his spine. He quickly scanned the house taking everything in. He wanted to remember everything he could. He wanted it burned into his memory. Burned into his brain.  
“Thanks!”  
“I figured we’d just work in my room. I’ve got a desk in there and everything. If you’re alright with that?”  
“Yeah that sounds good to me!”  
You led Chan down the hallway to your room. Opened the door and inviting him in you left to go get another chair and chan scanned this room. This, this he wanted to remember. He set his bag down on your bed examining the colors, decorations, photos of you and your friends and family. Taking everything in.  
You returned with a second chair and sat it besides your own.  
“Okay now I was thinking…” you started to describe what you wanted to do for the project and Chan tried his best to pay attention. He felt overwhelmed just being in your presence not to mention your personal space on top of that. He agreed with whatever you wanted to do and began to work on the project carefully waiting for a window to do the next step of his plan.  
Soon enough the opportunity was presented to him.  
“Sorry excuse me just a sec Chan I’m gonna go to the bathroom”  
“No problem! Take your time!” He said and stayed put until you shut the door behind you. As soon as the door clicked shut he was up and opening his bag, grabbing the miniature discreet cameras. He went to work placing them in different areas of your room so he would have a good view from every angle. He placed them, they were small enough to not be noticeable but he made sure you wouldn’t notice them regardless. He checked on his laptop that all of them were working and sure enough they were.  
He was overjoyed! His heart felt like it would best right out of his chest. His insides felt fuzzy and warm and he giggled slightly to himself. Now he would be able to check up on you 24/7! Every move you made, everything you did in your personal “private” space he would be able to see. Monitor. He would of course make sure you were safe, happy. If he saw you down one night he would be able to remind himself to cheer you up tomorrow. His heart beat faster as he thought about the numerous new possibilities now being presented to him.  
Of course Chan saw nothing wrong with this. He already knew you two were soulmates. What was wrong with checking up on your soulmate? Making sure you were safe and happy, making sure you were taking care of yourself. Nothing was wrong with that as far as he could discern. Nothing at all. 

A minute or two after he had out everything into place you arrived back in the room. He smiled innocently, a gleam in your eye and you smiled back just ask kindly. You two continued working on the project for the remainder of the evening, Chan feeling like he was in heaven.  
When the sorrowful time came for him to return home he was saddened but tried now to show it. He knew once he got home he would simply turn his laptop on and watch you anyways so, it wasn’t like he was going too long without you. Of course seeing you on a recording wasn’t the same as being in your presence. But it would do for the time being. 

And that’s exactly what Chan did, he got home, He said hi to his parents before secluding himself in his room and opening up his laptop. There you were, sitting cutely in your bed looking at stuff on your phone. You would giggle every now and then and Chan felt his heart leap every time. At some point you started calling someone and he loved watching your facial expressions.  
However he felt the familiar burn of jealousy run through him. Why couldn’t you call him? Why couldn’t you laugh and tell him everything you were telling his friends?  
He knew you two needed time, time to get closer, time for his plan to develop more. But he felt impatient. He had been so close to you today, right by your side.  
And god did he want more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read! Hey guys by the way!! I have also posted this on my tumblr “sillyseungmin” If you wanna check that out!! If you wanna request stuff for me to write please do so!

The next day at school anyone could see Chan was in a good mood. Why wouldn’t he be? Ever since he had left your house he had spent his time watching you. Staying up so late to watch you sleep he only got two hours for himself. 

He giggled to himself as he thought about your cute sleeping figure. Smiled thinking of you dancing in your room while getting ready this morning. He had decided right away he would need to put mini microphones in your room so he could hear you as well as see you. This was certainly a must. 

The day went by as normal. You definitely noticed he seemed a bit more bright and cheerful than was normal for him. When science class came you guys were seated next to each other and you smiled seeing how giddy he seemed to be. 

“Are you okay?” You asked laughing slightly watching him practically buzz. “You seem to be in such a good mood did something happen?” 

His heart melted. You were curious about him, wanted to know about him. He felt like he had melted into a puddle of gushy love. God, why were you so perfect? Asking about him. Caring about him. He felt insignificant in your magnificent presence yet here you were, taking an interest. 

“Just a good day!” Chan enthused and you laughed nodding. 

“I suppose. So will you be able to come over to my house again today?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.” 

Chan’s heart skipped a beat as a genius idea crossed his mind. 

“After school do you want to go get some coffee before heading to your house or something?” He questioned. 

He couldn’t believe he had actually asked! Nerves and anxiety ran through his body as he studied yours to try and decipher what you were thinking. If only he could read minds, then things would be so much easier.

“That sounds like fun!” You agreed and Chan screamed mentally. 

“Awesome!” 

From that point on the day didn’t matter. All be cared about was meeting up with you after school today. Getting coffee, being with each other. 

It was like a date. Was this a date? This was practically a date  
Wasn’t it? 

At that thought, Chan could hardly contain his excitement. 

When the final bell rang for the day Chan met up with you and you two headed to his car. 

“Thanks for taking me.” You said as you two drove down the road to the coffee shop. 

“No problem I’m happy to hang out with you,” Chan said and you smiled brightly. 

He was so nice. So enchanting. Charming, kind, smart. Everything about him was great. You got to thinking yourself, was this a date? You smiled at the thought. That wouldn’t be so bad. 

He parked, you two went into the coffee shop, ordered and sat down and began talking. About anything, and everything. It was nice, you were both enjoying yourself. 

“Chan can I just ask you a question to clarify something?” He nodded watching your cheeks burn bright red.  
“Is this a date?” 

Chan froze. His heart leaping a million miles a minute. Did you want this to be a date? What did this mean? Were you happy or uncomfortable? 

“Do you want it to be one?” He questioned feeling uneasy and nervous. What if you didn’t?

“I think that’d be nice.” 

Relief instantly rushed through him and a large smile appeared on his face. 

“Me too.” 

You giggled embarrassed and he swooned. Everything was happening more perfectly than he could have ever imagined. This unexpected date was a good step in the right direction. So long as you permanently became his, he would be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week after the coffee date. A week after Chan planted the microphones In your room. He spent all of his free time watching you. Listening to you. Studying your moves. The microphones were definitely a good addition. He had heard you talking to your friends at night about the date, about how much you liked him. He was so overridden with happiness he could hardly contain it. 

You two began to talk more at school. Spend more time with each other. Get to know each other more and more. Everything was going spectacular. Just as Chan wanted. He was gonna ask you to hang out more, probably this weekend. 

Until he saw it. Hyunjin walking up to you, leaning against the lockers facing you. He smiled cockily, you blushed embarrassed. 

Rage. 

What was being said? Why were you smiling? Shouldn’t only he make you smile like that. Only him. Only Chan. Who did Hyunjin think he was? This was unacceptable wasn’t it? Should he run over there and stop you two? 

No. No. He didn’t want to scare you away. If he came on to strong you might be turned off. He needed to take his next step carefully. 

What was being said?

Hyunjin laughed and flashed you a dazzling smile before leaving. Chan gripped his fists tightly, nails digging into the fragile skin of his palm. To tight, the skin tore. Blood began to drip onto the floor from between his fingers. 

You turned around to leave and saw him standing there. 

“Chan? Oh my gosh, are you okay?” You questioned upon seeing the blood. He froze looking down and noticing himself. 

“I’m fine.” He said releasing his fists. “What did Hyunjin want?” 

You noticed the dark look over his face. It was frightening, intimidating. 

“There’s a movie this weekend… he wanted to see it with me.” 

He nodded, forced a smile onto his face. 

“Have fun.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was Saturday, the day of the movies. You were getting ready to meet up with Hyunjin when Chan flashes across your mind. 

The blood dripping from his fingers. 

Staining the white floor of the school. 

You shook your head as if that would clear your thoughts away and changed into the outfit you wanted. 

You left and went to the movies with Hyunjin. He was kind, cocky. He smirked as he grasped your hand is his making you gasp. 

Overall it was a fun time. 

Sunday passed. 

Monday rolled in and you went to school as normal. 

And then you heard the news. 

“Students, we regret to inform you that Hwang Hyunjin passed away this Sunday. It appears to be a suicide. Please keep him and his family in your thoughts and prayers during this troubling time.”

You froze. 

What? 

Hyunjin was dead? 

Dead? 

How was this possible? You just saw him Saturday. He couldn’t be dead. How was this possible? He held your hand. Was he really dead? 

You looked around at the students murmuring amount themselves at the shocking news and your eyes landed on Chan. He was staring at you, intensely. You felt sick. 

You grabbed your books and rushed out of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to poor Hyunjin?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys some real violence begins here. TW for mentions of suicide and some murder. Read with caution and enjoy! This is also being posted on my tumblr sillyseungmin so check that out especially if you wanna read other little blurbs and poems or request something!

CHAPTER 5

 

You stayed home from school the next couple of days. The shock of the situation really hitting you. Sure you and Hyunjin weren’t close. But the day after you guys had a fun time together you find out he’s dead? Just the thought brought nausea running through you. 

Your mom was urging you to get out of the house. 

“Please sweetie, it’s not healthy for you to just stay holed up in your room. You need to get out. You don’t have to go back to school right away. But don’t seclude yourself in your room.” 

To appease her you went to get coffee, the place you went with Chan. Walking into the cafe sparked the memories of that day. The cold coffee freezing your mouth, Chan’s soft smile. You found yourself wishing he was here. 

You bought your coffee and sat a booth sipping it slowly. The coffee shop smelled nice. People chatting amongst themselves. The occasional burst of laughter. It felt warm and safe in here. 

“Is there an open seat?” 

You spun around to see none other than Chan behind you smiling down at your warmly. Resembling the warmth of the coffee shop. You smiled back. 

“Yeah.” 

Chan walked around and sat in the booth across from you. He watched you carefully. Your eyes switched between studying your coffee cup with utter interest and glancing up to Chan’s eyes. 

“(Y/n). Are you okay? You seem pretty shaken up about… well you know.” Chan asked gently. You really looked up from your cup this time to meet his eyes. 

“I am pretty shaken up.” You admitted suddenly feeling you could confide in him. A sudden sense of trust, or safety. His smile, his eyes. Drawing you in, almost screaming “tell me. I’m here for you. Tell me.” 

You could trust him right? You felt you could. 

“I was with him the day before he… he passed away. We hung out, had fun together.” 

“Yeah I remember you guys went on a date to the movies right?”

“Well I don’t know if I would call it a date, he just asked me to hang out. We never made it official or anything.” 

A spark. Hope. Does this mean you were still interested in him? 

“Ahh I see. Well anyways I just want to make sure your okay.” Chan said softly. 

“I guess so. It’s just so weird and scary. They said it was suicide… he seemed perfectly fine. I never would have guessed.” 

Chan tried to make his smile go away. Of course he knew the truth. 

Hyunjin wasn’t suicidal. He was weak. Weaker than Chan. And that’s all that really mattered. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hyunjin was on his way home from your date. At least he thought it was a date. 

He was more than happy, he liked you a lot. He wanted to go out with you more. He sighed smiling thinking about the fun you two had had. 

Chan was watching. From a short distance. Rage pumping through his veins. You were his. His. 

Why did Hyunjin think he could your hand? Take you on a date? Take something that was his away from him? 

Absolutely not. Chan couldn’t accept this.  
You were his.  
His. His. His. His. 

His. 

He spun the gun around his fingers. The feeling of cool metal against his hand. He walked quicker catching up with Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin heard the crunching of gravel behind him. He turned around confused. 

“Chan?” He called out realizing who was stalking him. “What are you doing here?” 

Confusion courses through him, not necessarily fear. Not yet. 

“You took (Y/n) on a date?” Chan questioned his voice laced with poison. With hate. Disgust. 

“O-oh yeah I did.” Hyunjin said confused. Why was that relevant?

Chan was right in front of him now. Hyunjin noticed his heavy breathing. The sweat on his forehead. The dark gleam in his eyes. The cold metal gun in his hand. 

“What are you doing Chan? What do you want?” 

Chan lunges forward grabbing Hyunjin by the neck silencing any screams he thought about letting out, but not tight enough to leave bruises. He twisted his head just enough. 

The silenced sound of a bullet flew through the air, through the side of the Hyunjins skull. Chan smiled as Hyunjins body fell to the gravel. 

He praised the genius idea of the silencer, no one could have heard a thing. They were close to Hyunjins house, he drug his body to the side of the family home leaning him against the wall. He cleaned the gun and placed it in Hyunjins hand and smiled proudly. 

The problem was taken care of and he couldn’t have been happier. He looked over Hyunjins, now dead body, and went on his way. 


	6. Chapter 6

You had started going back to school. Things settled down. Classes resumed as normal. 

You spent more time with Chan and it was wonderful. Chan was happy. You were happy. Things were great. You two steadily became closer and closer. 

After confiding in him in the coffee shop you felt a lot closer and more secure with him. 

You guys began going on more date. He planned to ask you out on another date this weekend. 

Chan felt as if everything was going perfectly. 

He was getting closer to you. Getting to know you better than you even knew. He had the cameras and microphones in your room. Watching and listening to you became his favorite thing to do. The only thing he ever wanted to do, besides spending time with you of course. 

He was your shoulder to cry on. He was your protector. He had comforted you, and now you felt safe with him. Exactly as he wanted. If things kept going as they were going now he knew the rest of his plan would go off without a hitch. 

His every thought was consumed by you. You, you, you. You with your contagious smile. Your adorable personality. Your innocent eyes. God did he love you. Everything about you. You were utterly perfect. 

He was losing sleep to watch you sleep. You were all that mattered to him anymore, the only important thing in his life. 

He stopped spending time with his friends. Stopped spending time with his family. They were just nuisances distracting him from what was really important, you. 

It was after school one day. Chan was sitting on his bed staring at his computer screen watching you do homework, working on his own at the same time. 

The doorbell rang, he could hear it distantly echoing in his ears. When you were on the screen everything else fades to background noise, utterly unimportant. 

He was annoyed to hear the knock at the door, to have to tear his eyes away from the screen. 

“Who is it!” He snapped. 

“Chan sweetie one of your friends is here.” He heard his moms muffled voice through the door. One of his friends was here? He scoffed getting up from his place and opening the door to see Jisung standing awkwardly outside the door. 

“Hey. Can I come in?” He questioned and Chan shrugged but moved aside allowing Jisung into his room. He went and sat on his bed, Chan turning the laptop towards himself. Jisung couldn’t see your precious figure on his laptop, not only because you were for his eyes and his eyes only, but also because that would raise quite a few questions. Chan was smarter than that. 

“I came by because me and the guys, well, we’re worried about you Chan.” Jisung started, though Chan didn’t even seem to be paying attention, mainly because he barely was. 

“You never want to go out anymore or do anything really. Except with (Y/n). You’re always alone and at home when you’re not with her. We’re just worried about you. We wanna know if you’re okay.” Jisungs Voice was heavy with evident worry, despite him trying to hide it. 

He was right, of course. If Chan wasn’t with you he locked himself away in his room. He had become so reserved, so isolated. 

At school, if he wasn’t with you he had his headphones out, blocking the world out. 

He had stopped agreeing to go out with the boys a while back, now he rarely answered their texts. It was a miracle to get any sort of response from him. Jisung figured the last resort was coming here to physically see for himself if Chan was okay or not. 

“I’m fine,” Chan said suddenly breaking the silence. “Perfectly fine. You don’t have to be worried about me.” 

Part of Chan felt grateful for the worry, but it was a very very small part. The rest of him felt annoyed, bothered. He had better things to do than listen to Jisung share his worries. Better things, like watching you get ready for bed. Or texting you. Or watching you dance to your blaring speakers in your pajamas. Much better things. 

“Are you sure Chan? It’s really not healthy, to stay by yourself so often.” Chan sighed feeling over this conversation and stood up turning away from Jisung to grab a book out of his closet. 

“I’ll tell you once again, I am fine.” 

His eyes searched for the new book he had bought, the book you were currently reading. You two could read it together, he thought dreamily, like a cute couple. 

Jisung watched him nervously and then moved to glance at his laptop to see what had Chan so preoccupied. 

Chan spun around as soon as he sensed Jisungs movement slamming the laptop shut with sudden haste. 

“Woah sorry,” Jisung said quietly surveying the scene. A huffy, annoyed, paranoid Chan. 

“What did you see?” He said slowly and quietly, carefully pronouncing each word, eyes trained on Jisung waiting for his reply. Jisung quickly shook his head. 

“Nothing nothing.” Chan nodded relieved slightly. He walked over to his door opening it. 

“Thanks for coming by, but I’m fine,” Chan said and Jisung stood up and walked towards the door taking that as his cue to go. 

“Okay. Come sit with us again at school if you want, you’re spot is still there.” Jisung said looking at Chan’s face as he walked past the door. Chan said nothing and then shut the door behind him, closing Jisung out. 

Jisung sighed, in relief. He rushed out of the house and home thinking over what he had seen, and what he should do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm what did Jisung see?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second post in a day cause why not

It was the weekend and Chan has asked you on a date. His cute voice trembling as he asked you out. He had watched you over the computer bouncing up and down excitedly as he asked you out. He had to force himself not to giggle at your cuteness. You could hear his smile over the phone. 

You had agreed of course. You had grown to be so comfortable with Chan. You were liking him more and more. He seemed, to good to be true. He was kind, sweet, funny. He was always there for you when you needed him. He was the best you could ask for. 

You guys had gone to see a movie today, one Chan had picked, one that was conveniently horror. Conveniently for Chan of course. 

He was beyond excited for you to jump and latch onto his arm, and he would be right there to protect you. 

And that’s precisely what happened. When the scary parts became too scary you would grab onto his strong muscular arm and instantly be pulled into his embrace. He was there, an arm around you to keep you warm and safe. He would never let a single bad thing happen to you. He would always protect you from anything and everything. 

Chan was in heaven as he felt your skin against his. Something as innocent as his arm around your shoulders, something so childish and typical of teenagers excited him to no end. 

Every day he drifted further into the insanity of obsession. 

You two exited the movie theater, you still keeping close to Chan’s side unnerved by the scary scenes. 

“It really shook you up didn’t it?” He asked laughing softly and you laughed too clinging closer to his side. 

“Why did you have to pick such a scary movie.” You whined and he shook his head smiling. 

“No need to be scared, I’m right here to protect you.” 

“My hero!” You joked but his heart jolted at your words. 

It was about lunchtime now. Chan proposed you two went out to eat and you agreed, the idea of food, and not being alone sounding nice. 

You two went to a burger place close to the movie theaters laughing and joking the whole way there. Chan loved to tease you whenever he could. Getting you flustered was his favorite pastime. 

You two ordered and sat down talking and laughing. One of the workers brought your food to you. He sat the trays down with the delicious looking food, along with your drinks. 

You noticed on top of the lid of your drink was a small folded piece of paper. You and Chan both looked at it curiously and you opened it up to see a number and the shaky handwriting of who you could only assume to be the waiter who brought you your food saying he thought you were cute and he hoped you would call him sometime. 

You blushed at the cute act and folded the paper back up sticking it in your pocket. 

You weren’t interested, but you wouldn’t dare throw the paper away where the boy could see. 

“That’s cute.” You cooed, and Chan watched you fold the paper back up and slip it into your pocket. He felt unease began to wash through him, tangling his insides. 

“Are you interested?” He asked nervously and you shook your head cheeks flushing in embarrassment. 

“He seems nice but no, I’m not.” He relaxed some at your words, but this situation brought about a new worry. 

Chan could see how perfect you were. So obviously others would be able to see that as well. The idea of losing you, he couldn’t comprehend it. He couldn’t fathom it. He couldn’t allow it. He simply couldn’t. 

He needed to do something about this, his skin itching. He could not, could not lose you. He would simply have to take care of this problem. It would be simple, right? He took care of Hyunjin. He could take care of this problem as well. He would make sure you were always his. 

His plan was going so perfectly, you were getting closer and closer. He could see the final steps before him. He refused to let any disgusting trash get in the way of having you, the love of his life, forever. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jisung was home sitting at the desk in his bedroom. His mind was running rampant, the scene of himself at Chan’s house replaying over and over again in his head. The images he had seen on his laptop, burned into his memory. 

He had spent hours thinking about what he had seen. You on Chan’s computer screen. You in your bedroom, doing homework. Like normal. Like any normal teenager. 

Jisung was so confused and so worried. He knew that this had to be happening against your will, thinking back to Chan’s creaked our reaction. 

But to assume you didn’t know, that in itself made the situation more bizarre. 

Did that mean Chan, his good friend, was stalking you? Why in the world would he be? 

He thought back to how he had lied with ease on the spot as Chan had questioned if he had seen anything. 

The anxiety burning in his eyes, the paranoia in his voice. The dangerous glare he shot at Jisung. 

What did that mean? 

His mind kept racing as he thought about it. 

A bigger question was should he tell anyone? If you were truly being stalked then yes, he should. But the more he thought back to the dangerous energy in the room as Chan questioned him made him want to stay silent. To not cause trouble. 

Still, he couldn’t get it out of his mind. You were being watched, for who knows how long or how constantly, against your will. Without you knowing. That was wrong. Jisung knew that was wrong. 

He just needed more time to decide what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for kinda slow updates guys my life has been really hectic and I haven’t had any time to write. My apologies. I hope you enjoy!

A week after your movie and lunch date Chan asked you to be his girlfriend. 

The anxiety and fear of the moment was so overwhelming, but Chan powered through. You seemed to like spending time with him, why would you say no? Was he not everything you wanted? You two were destined for each other so it only made sense that you said yes. 

He comforted himself with these thoughts as he asked you. Comforted himself with the idea that if you said no he would make you say yes. 

He held your hands as he asked you, a tight grip on each of them. 

“Of course Chan.” You said smiling brightly. He was so happy he pulled you into a hug right then and there. 

“Wow…” you said hugging him back. 

“What?” 

“You’re my first boyfriend.” You said embarrassed at the confession and buried yourself further into his chest. He began to get nervous you could feel just how fast his heart was beating. He felt like he was floating, the joy at knowing he was your first too much to handle. 

He was already planning out the next step in his plan. You were his now, though he knew in the back of his mind there was still a chance for others to take you away. Now he just needed to convince you to dump all your friends. 

He was your one and only, your true love, why should you need anyone else? Shouldn’t you only need him? He was enough for you, just as you were enough for him. That’s how it needed to be, how it should be. How it would be. 

 

Chan watched you as you talked with your friends during class and at lunch. From a safe distance of course. But he watched you. 

He followed you and your small group of friends as you all went out. A group night of fun he supposed. He just didn’t understand why you couldn’t be spending the night with him. 

You all were just goofing around being stupid teenagers. He watched you, chuckling to himself when you did something stupid or funny. When the time came for you all to part ways and head home he stalked your friends. Watched them head home. 

This wasn’t the first time he stalked them, no quite the opposite. He had been collecting data on them for quite a while now, and he felt he finally had enough to make a good threat. Good enough for them to follow his orders. 

“Hello there.” He said appearing out of the shadows making the group jump in surprise. 

“Chan? Is that you?” One of your friends, a girl by the name Jiyoung called out and he nodded smiling to himself. He was glad you kept to a small group of people, only three of them here. The other two, a boy by the name of Jaehyun and a girl by the name of Chunhwa. 

“It is.” He said neatly folding his arms behind his back, a far too happy smile on his face. 

“What are you doing here?” Chunhwa asked trying to sound nice but the clear suspicion evident in her voice. 

“Well I just needed to talk to the wonderful friends of my dear (y/n), nothing too strange about that right?” He asked walking closer towards them, still smiling widely. 

“Oh yeah, I suppose,” Chunhwa said backing down some. Chan knew he was intimidating. Chan was definitely the biggest and strongest one here. The thought of how easy it would be to take them down made him want to laugh. 

“So what do you want to talk about?” Jaehyun asked speaking up and Chan smiled at his brave attitude. 

“I just have a small simple request really, I want you guys to stop seeing (y/n).” 

Jaws dropped at that sentence and Chan heard the stuttered protests. 

“Of course we're not gonna do that. What are you talking about?” Jiyoung said surprised by the request and Chan laughed coming closer to the group who seemed to cower at his presence. He thought of how he knew your heart would warm at your friend's protests, he almost felt bad doing this to you, but he knew you’d be better off without them. 

“See I thought you guys might say that so, Jiyoung,” Chan said pulling out his phone, and the video he had on it. “If you don’t want this sex tape of you fucking; none other than our teacher, to get out I suggest you stay away from (y/n).” Jiyoung stuttered something unintelligible and Chan watched with delight as her face went pale. 

“And Jaehyun! If you don’t want your nudes to be shared online,” Chan said pulling a photo up that made the girls quickly close their eyes, “then I would suggest you stay away from (y/n).” Another paled face. All that was left was Chunhwa. 

“And lastly Chunhwa, if you don’t want your boyfriend to know you’ve been sleeping with, well, multiple other people then agree to stop seeing (y/n).” 

Chan knew some of the blackmail was more serious than others, but he knew they were teenagers and he knew none of them were willing to let their selective information get out. The adrenaline the fear on their faces filled Chan to the brim, he was so giddy he had to restrain himself from laughing. 

Jiyoung began to cry and Chunhwa held her. 

“Why are you doing this?” She asked through tears and Chan laughed. 

“Because (y/n) is mine. You guys aren’t worthy of them. They’re better off without you.” And with that, Chan left.


End file.
